TheLuffyPlayer
TheLuffyPlayer is a user of this site, he is from Brazil, the country of zuera (Only Brazilians understand this). His story in this wiki is: He was bored looking for something fun to do, then he entered VS-Battles Wiki and decided to make a joke character profile, then, people of VS-Battle wiki said for him to make joke profiles in THIS wiki, when he descovered this wiki, that was his face: Now, he is a user of JBW!!! Powers and Stats Tier: Massively Memetic+ | TheLuffyPlayerpotence Name: 'TheLuffyPlayer, epithets: xX_N00bKillaLuffy_Xx, Dudu and The Flash (Left-Handed) '''Origin: '''HUEBR Meme-verse '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknewn '''Classification: '''Brazilian, left-handed, wiki creator '''Attack Potency: Massively Memetic+ '(Knows about memes of a lot of countries, what means that he has an international swag that makes his level being above Memetic one) '| Infinitely Memetic+ x infinity x over 9.000 Brazil '(Can manipulate the reality in his own wikis) '''Speed: MFTL+, likely very higher''' (Can post and create memes in a impressive speed that is above the maximum speed that can be calculed by a Supergenius human) '''| Omnipresent Durability: True Infinity '(How he is in a PC, he can't be physically touched by any other user, this can only happen if the user is on TheLuffyPlayer's house) '| Above Memetic+ ''' '''Lifting Strength: '''I don't have any idea '''Striking Strength: Massively Memetic+ | TheLuffyPlayerpotence Durability: Memetic+ '(Can survive his own epic laughs after fighting a meme exercit) '| Massively Memetic+ x Swag X over 9.000 Stamina: Infinite '''(While going back to home after a day of school, he can carry the heaviest items of this and every wiki ever that ever existed or will exist and survive this) '''Range: Planetary (His memes can reach to every part of the planet), likely''' Universal (If aliens use internet) '''Standard Equipment: His glitched PC, his video-game controller and his 360 Quickscope Swag n00b Killer Snipah Elite Intelligence: Supah Ginius Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gam-Gwan Fruet: '''A sweg fruet dat gives hem the Gam propertes, dat makqes hem dah best Brazil meme-maker * '''Guiar Sekund: '''Hi sumuns his smoek dat makqes hem strongah and fastah den liet and sund coumbned * '''Guiar Tardi: '''Hes armes get gigant and he breaques evry ting in hs pat '''Saiyen Forms: '''Forms dat tarns hem into a sexy saiyen * '''Supah Saiyen: Meaks hem strongah and sweg wit a yelluw sexy heir * Supah Saiyen Tiu: 'Meaks him tiu taims strongah den bifor * '''Supah Saiyer Tri: '''Meaks hes heir gets evan sexiah, wat meiks hem aumost invinceblel * '''Supah Saiyen Gawd: '''His heir tarns redi end sexiast, meiquing hem a godly sweg sexy saiyen '''TheLuffyPlayah's Panch: '''A pauerfoll panch dat can destroi multivesal-siez ereas '''Shenigame Abilites: '''He tarns a Shinigame bai itin' dah magic doritos, havin fest end stroung tecnikes * '''Bencai: '''He meiks hes sweg suord iven strongah bing much fastah dan bifor * '''Getsoogaw Tencho: '''His suord is strang and ken meik air ataks '''Ninjah Abelites: '''Abelites dat onli ekspirient nemjas ken iuse: * '''Shedow Clowne Jutsuh: '''He creats a lot of sexy clownes to fiet wit hem * '''Raseengun: '''He dous a energi boul dat destroi evriting '''Key: '''Normally '| '''In the wikis created by hum Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Omniprescence Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Memetic tier Category:Characters Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Supah Saiyen